falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Shishkebab (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =3 |value =2500 |edid =WeapShishkebab |baseid = |footer = Shishkebab in use }} The Shishkebab is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The Shishkebab is a flaming melee weapon which sets the target on fire upon impact. Although it appears to run on fuel from the tank on the player's back, it actually uses no fuel at all. Even though its blade is wreathed in fire, poisons can still be applied to the blade of the Shishkebab. The damage over time from the applied poison stacks with the immolation damage. If a character has the Pyromaniac perk and a poison-coated Shishkebab, it becomes one of the most damaging melee weapons in the game. Special attack It has a special Back Slash attack that does 70% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 6 fewer action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). It is possible to execute Back Slash outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability The shishkebab can successfully strike about 2495 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Gehenna , a unique version that can be bought from the Vendortron at the Gun Runners. Comparison Locations * Shishkebabs are purchasable from the NCR Supply Officer, Quartermaster Bardon in the Hoover Dam Office. However, in order to purchase items from him, an "Accepted" or "Liked" reputation with the NCR and a Speech level of 50 must be met first. * It can also be found at the Crimson Caravan camp after level 16 from Blake. * They can also be found at Mick & Ralph's. * The Great Khan armorer may have some in stock. * Viper leaders may carry one. * White Legs pain-makers in Zion Canyon will carry them. * Some lobotomites in the Big MT may carry them at higher levels. * Carried by marked men in The Divide at higher levels. Notes * When the Shishkebab is equipped, an oven mitt appears on the right hand of the player and their companions, as protection from the heat. * As it is constantly on fire, the Shishkebab will set off gas leaks if the player walks through one with the sword drawn. The same applies if a companion has it equipped. * Though all the components exist in-game, it cannot be crafted like it could in Fallout 3. The same applies to all other crafted weapons from Fallout 3, with the exception of the bottlecap mine. Behind the scenes * Shish kebabs are a traditional Turkish dish consisting of meat threaded on a skewer and grilled. * As seen in the gallery down below, the Shishkebab was meant to have a hose connected to its motorcycle engine. However, this was never programmed into the graphics engine in the final cut of the game. This would also carry over into Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes, when enemies hold it, it is invisible. * Sometimes, if you give a companion a shishkebab, your companion might only use the mitt and not the shishkebab. Sounds Gallery F3Shish01.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz ShishkebabCA2.jpg ShishkebabCA3.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons de:Rösti (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Шиш-кебаб (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Шиш-кебаб (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:烤肉刀 (Fallout：新維加斯)